SkyLuong's Forbidden Anthology
by SkyLuong
Summary: "In here are the stories that should have never be revealed to the world..." A little anthology gathering all the moments deleted through all the stories. Rated M for a reason.
1. Hallowed Blade (27)

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor the characters, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.  
As promised, here is the 'Lemon Anthology' in which I will put nearly all the deleted lemon scene during Sakuya's life in their respective stories I will write. Even if the name of the SI would change depending on the story, the soul inside will always be Sakuya.**

**This is a Lemon story so read at your risk. If you are less than 18 years old, leave and close your navigator. Or you can turn off your computer then unplug it.**

* * *

_DxD** – **Hallowed Blade (26): The Holy Maiden_

* * *

When Jeanne closed the door, she approached Sakuya who gulped as he looked at her, approaching him with a blush on her face and once she was close to him, they stared at each other in the eyes. They were alone in a room where no one would interrupt them or see them. A pure silence was present in the room and the only thing they could hear was their own breaths and heartbeat but it was soon broken as Jeanne started to giggle.

"Somehow, it's a little embarrassing– Ah…" Jeanne muttered meekly before she widened her eyes when Sakuya embraced her in his arms. She was a little surprised by his actions but when she looked up to see his face, she smiled as she saw the soft gaze he sent her and the blush on his face, she could also feel his heartbeat through her hand on his chest. As they stared at each other for a few seconds which felt like a few hours for the couple, Sakuya softly kissed Jeanne on her lips who kissed him back as they closed their eyes. It was only a chaste kiss. Nothing more, nothing less but for them, it was a special one as it warmed their hearts and bodies. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they separated as they looked at each other in the eyes and without a word, Sakuya lifted Jeanne in his arms, surprising her.

"Kya! Sa-Sakuya…" Jeanne mumbled as Sakuya walked to the bed before he laid her on the bed and in a single move, he took off his shirt before throwing it away as he placed himself above her. As they looked at each other, Jeanne smiled as she put her arms around Sakuya's neck and pulled him towards her before she kissed him, a kiss which Sakuya returned as they both felt the warmth and softness of their partner's lips.

"Mmm… haa… mm…" As she was moaning in the kiss, she pushed her tongue against Sakuya's lips who widened his eyes before he opened his lips and reached out her tongue with his own. They calmly kissed each other as their tongue tasted and gently fondled each other until their lips separated with a trail of saliva hanging between them.

"You taste… like lemons…" Jeanne murmured as she panted while Sakuya smiled before he slowly moved closer to her face, enough for their nose's tips to touch.

"And you taste like strawberry…" He murmured before he kissed Jeanne's lips again as their tongues intertwined with each other with more vigor than before. While they kissed each other and hungrily tasted each other, Sakuya slowly moved his hand to Jeanne's clothes and started to unbutton her shirt with dexterity. Feeling her clothes becoming loose, Jeanne arched her back up off the bed before she took her skirt off while Sakuya took off her shirt, and they threw the clothes away before he unhooked her bra, revealing her naked breasts to him.

"Haha… This is a little embarrassing after all…" Jeanne murmured as she panted while looking at Sakuya who had an amazed expression on his face.

"They're… really big…" Sakuya murmured as he looked at Jeanne's large breasts which even though she was laying on her back, they kept their form as her nipples were pointing straight up. As he gulped at the sight, he lightly pushed Jeanne's nipple, making her nearly moan, but she kept her mouth shut. Seeing that, Sakuya smirked before he moved down her body and put his lips around her pink nipple he just teased.

"Hya! No, they're… sensitive… Ah!" Jeanne let out a moan when Sakuya sucked on her nipple while he fondled the other breast. As she continued to moan from his ministrations, Sakuya started to suck harder as he put her areolain his mouth while he tugged on her free nipple.

"Aah! Please don't suck so hard… ah…" Jeanne murmured as she started to moan painfully while Sakuya did what she asked when he saw her expression as he released her nipple before he suckled gently on the other one, rolling it with his tongue. He continued to gently caress her while licking all around her areola, and he smiled when he felt the nipple in his mouth stiffen before he started to roll it around with his tongue like a ball. As she couldn't hold back anymore from the pleasure given by Sakuya's gentle ministrations, she hugged his head while moaning passionately while squirming restlessly before she came, surprising Sakuya as she arched her back for a few seconds and then collapsed limply on the bed.

"Haa… Aah…" As he stopped sucking on Jeanne's breath, Sakuya looked at her as she panted before he directed his gaze to her white pantie before he took them off, revealing her bare body to his eyes.

"You are really beautiful, Jeanne…" Sakuya murmured, making Jeanne blush, but she didn't try to hide her body because she was still recovering from her orgasm.

"Thank you… but it's still embarrassing…" She murmured with a little smile as Sakuya was observing her body, and he could say with confidence that Jeanne was more beautiful than any models or idols he knew. She didn't have a single scar on her milky white body which also didn't have any fat on it but it didn't shown any muscles despite her rough training and when he held her legs before spreading them, revealing her pussy which was drenched in love juice was as pink as her nipples. The more he gazed at her body, the less he could control himself. A fact Jeanne understood when she looked at Sakuya's pants, and she blushed at the sight of the bulge in it. With his excitation reaching its peak, Sakuya swiftly removed his pants and his underwear, revealing his penis which was standing proudly as it pointed to the ceiling. He moved between Jeanne's legs whose eyes widened as she looked at his penis.

"Is it supposed to fit in me?" Jeanne asked as she looked a little nervous, eying the size of what will soon penetrate her while Sakuya chuckled.

"You will give birth to a baby one day so I'm sure you can take it…" Sakuya said as he put a finger inside her to slowly open her vagina hole, making Jeanne moan, but he widened his eyes when he felt her hymen which surprised him since he thought that she would have lost it through her intense training. Nonetheless, he was a little happy, but he winced as it would mean that Jeanne would get hurt. As he was thinking, he blinked when Jeanne put her hand over his as she looked at him with a smile.

"Don't worry about me… a little pain is nothing compared to Sister Griselda's training…" Jeanne joked but Sakuya could see the nervousness in her eyes. He sighed as he took out his finger before he put his penis over her pussy.

"Just tell me if you want to stop…" Sakuya asked Jeanne who shook her head before she moaned as he started to rub his penis on her pussy, lubricating it with her love juice.

"It's fine… ha… I wished for that day to happen for a long time now…" Jeanne said as she panted while he made a small smile.

"If you say it like that, I'll start feeling bad for not realizing your feelings sooner…" Sakuya murmured while Jeanne giggled before she saw him, placing his erect member against the opening of her weeping slit.

"Jeanne, can I?" Sakuya asked Jeanne who put her arms around his neck before she nodded.

"Yes… do it." Jeanne said before she pulled Sakuya into a kiss as he started to slowly thrust his penis inside her.

"Hn! Mmm!" Jeanne moaned in both pain and pleasure from both the kiss and the pain she got when her hymen got pierced by Sakuya's penis. Beneath them, a small amount of blood began to flow onto the sheets, alerting Sakuya who was groaning at the tightness as he stopped moving for a moment.

"Jeanne, are you okay?" Sakuya asked her worried as he looked at her, grimacing in pain.

"I'm fine… I can endure it. I'm really happy now…" Jeanne said, smiling as a tear of happiness appeared in the corner of her eyes. Sakuya smiled as he wiped it off with his finger before he kissed her again.

"Mmm… Sakuya, you can move now… Just do it… gently." Jeanne asked as she felt the pain slowly go away from the kiss, but Sakuya wasn't that convinced when he was her wince a little from the pain.

"There is no need to hurry. We can wait for the pain to stop." He said but she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I want to keep going… I want to keep the proof that this day happened… So please… do it." She asked him as she put her hand on her stomach, below her belly button where she could actually feel Sakuya's penis as it twitched inside her. Sakuya sighed at her request before he nodded as he started to move slowly.

"Ah, I can feel it, opening me… ah!" Jeanne murmured as she felt Sakuya's penis, moving slowly in and out inside her.

"It's so… tight." Sakuya said, panting as he pushed himself deeper inside her. He was holding back from going faster as he wanted Jeanne to become used, buthe had trouble doing it because of the pleasure he received from her as he enjoyed the warmness and wetness of her pussy.

"It's because, you're so big… and hot. I can feel it, rubbing against my inside… Even though this is my first time, it feels so good…" Jeanne said as she kept moaning. Her vagina was now fully lubricated, and each time Sakuya moved out of her a little, more of her love juice was released, making a puddle below her.

"Jeanne, I can't hold back anymore." Sakuya said as he felt like he was melting. His penis was wrapped

"It's fine, do what you want…" Jeanne said, smiling before she pulled him into a kiss as he started to speed up.

"Ah! It's going… so deep… It's reaching my womb! Haah!" She started to moan loudly as she unconsciously started to move her hips in unison with Sakuya's, searching for more pleasure. They started to sweat as they continued their lovemaking. The smell of their sweat combined with Jeanne's love juice wafted in the room, making them dizzy as they became intoxicated.  
While Sakuya was thrusting his penis inside Jeanne, he looked at her breasts as they bounced up and down like balloons. He stared at them like he was entranced by them before he started to suck on one of them, making Jeanne moan loudly.

"Ah! Don't… suck or I will… lose my mind!" Jeanne yelled as Sakuya licked her nipple while pounding her. He had covered her nipple with saliva to the point that they were gleaming before he switched to the other nipple, bringing them deep into his mouth while massaging her other breast.

"Ah! I can't… think straight… anymore! Sakuya!" Jeanne's voice was filled with pleasure now, the pain apparently abated. As they started to move faster, it makes a wet sound every time they connected. Sakuya kept going faster and deeper as he felt the head of his penis, touching Jeanne's cervix.

"Jeanne… I'm going to come…" Sakuya said between his grunts as he felt himself near his limit but when he tried to pull out from Jeanne to avoid cumming inside her, he was stopped by her as she blocked him with her legs.

"Jeanne! What are you?!" Sakuya yelled at her, but he widened his eyes when he saw her shook her head.

"It's fine! Cum inside! I'll take responsibility!" Jeanne said her vagina started to squeeze Sakuya's penis tightly as if it refused to let it go, making him wince at the tightness.

"You… That's supposed to be my line!" Sakuya yelled as he started sped up. He slammed his hips into her, ravishing her vagina, making Jeanne moan louder, but she was shut up by a kiss from Sakuya before he came deep inside as her uterus started to get filled with his sperm which made her cum too.

"Ahh, I can feel it. It's filling me completely… Haa…" Jeanne mumbled as she felt herself being filled and warmed with semen. She could also feel Sakuya's twitching penis inside her. Her body was getting numb as her legs were weakly twitching in the air. Sakuya kept cumming inside her as he felt his penis being milked by Jeanne's vagina. His arms were shaking so much at the pleasure of cumming inside her as it was indescribable. It wasn't something he couldn't experience from just jerking off, it was on another level. The two kept cumming as they both enjoyed the feeling until Sakuya removed his penis from Jeanne who moaned in displeasure as she lost the feeling of his hot and hard penis inside her.

"Ah, it's overflowing…" She said as she felt Sakuya's semen, flowing out of her pussy before she looked at him.

"Thank you, Sakuya…" Jeanne said, smiling as she was crying tears of happiness before she pulled him into a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes and when they separated, a line of saliva connected their lips. Jeanne smiled in happiness as she lost her virginity to the one she loved, a though that was shared with Sakuya but when she felt something hard, touching her thigh. She looked down to see that Sakuya was still hard, making her chuckle.

"How about a second round?" She said, making Sakuya smirk at her before he penetrated her again without a word, making her moan in pleasure.

* * *

_Sakuya POV_

"I feel so full… I wonder if I got pregnant?" Jeanne said as she started to stretch herself while sitting on my laps. We were in the bathtub, relaxing a bit from earlier as we ended up doing it several times again, enough to lost track of time.

"I don't think it would be that easy for you to get pregnant since we are angels now… Is it one of your dangerous days?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"No, it was a safe one…" Jeanne said as she put her hand over her belly before she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Nonetheless, I expect you to take responsibility." She said as she poked me on my nose. I smiled before I kissed her, taking her by surprise before she kissed me back for a few seconds.

"Of course, I'll do it." I said, making her smile widely before she hugged me closely as we cuddled each other.

"Anyway, I'm happy that I could do it with you Sakuya. I always thought that we would never be able to do it since we are angels."

"Yeah, we have to thanks Sister Griselda and Michael-sama for that." I said, making her giggle as she put her head on my chest.

"Hey… can we stay like that for a moment?" Jeanne asked me while I caressed her long blond hair.

"Yeah… We got some times before they come back…"

"Sakuya…" I hummed when Jeanne called me as she looked at me in my eyes.

"I love you." I smiled at her words before I place my forehead against hers while I stared at her blue eyes.

"I love you too." I said as we shared a kiss before we basked in each other warmness.

* * *

**A/N: And this is the 1st chapter of The Forbidden Anthology. I didn't know what to put as a title, so I put the first thing that passed through my head.**

**As promised, here is the 'Lemon Anthology' in which I will put nearly all the deleted lemon scene during Sakuya's life in their respective stories I will is the first time I write a lemon scene, so I need some opinions about this scene. This is a kind of prototype like my first alpha story before Hallowed Blade.**

**Sorry about the repost, I somehow managed to delete this story by accident so I reposted it back.**

**In order to create a better chapter in the future. One who could rival the foodgasm in Shokugeki no Soma. I need your help! Okay, I'm dreaming a little too much , I may rewrite this chapter if the reception wasn't , that's all for now. Until next time for Sakuya's next conquest.**

**Also, I really need a beta-reader / spell-checker for this story. I don't have much expectations from this story as lemon scene aren't my strong point.**


	2. Hallowed Blade (28)

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor the characters, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, and I am not making a profit by doing this. Since when we can do profit anyway. Just wanna have some fun writing this.**

**This is a Lemon story so read at your risk. If you are less than 18 years old, leave and close your navigator. Or you can turn off your computer then unplug it.**

* * *

_DxD __–__Hallowed Blade (28): The Holy Priestess_

* * *

As Asia joined him on the bed and sat next to him, Sakuya noticed how tense and nervous she was from both her stiff body and how her eyes darted around the room.

"Asia, are you okay?" Sakuya asked her as he held her hand in his own while she slowly nodded but she kept looking down with a blush on her face.

"Yes… It's just… It's my first time after all… Ah…" She murmured under her breath but then, she was held in a gentle hug, surprising her before she looked up at Sakuya who had a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry, just relax and leave it to me. If I do something you don't like or want to stop, just say so." He told her as he tried to reassure her by patting her back while Asia slowly nodded.

"Yes but I… I want to do everything with Sakuya-san so please don't hold back… but please be gentle with me." Asia asked meekly as she looked down with a red face, making him chuckle before he nodded.

"Don't worry, I would never hurt you." Sakuya said making Asia smile as she looked at him shyly and then, she closed her eyes and left everything to Sakuya who simply smiled before he gave her a peck on her lips which was soon followed by a tender kiss which lasted for a few minutes until they separated and looked at each other with a longing gaze. There was no need for words between them as they started to kiss each other while they basked in their partner's warmness.

As they kissed again and again, Asia's nervousness slowly faded away as she started to relax in Sakuya's arms and when he noticed that, he gently picked her and put her on his laps, surprising Asia but she didn't mind it as she trusted Sakuya and their new position made it easier for them to kiss each other. However, she widened her eyes when Sakuya slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan as it reached her own before they intertwined with each other. It was a bit surprising for her but Asia didn't hate it as their tongues danced together for a few minutes until they separated as they were out of breath with a trail of saliva hanging between their lips. The couple looked at each other with feverish expression on their faces, Sakuya gripped the edge of Asia's dress before he looked at her while she nodded shyly.

Once he got Asia's permission, he undressed her by taking her dress off before throwing it delicately away, and then he unhooked her bra, revealing her breasts to Sakuya's eyes who gulped as he observed her body. He looked at her long blond hair flowing on her white and slender body which seemed to be glowing because of her sweats and the room's light, her modest-sized breasts with at their extremities, her pink nipples which were already erect from nervousness. He glanced down to see her white underwear which had a small wet spot on it.

"Please, don't stare at me that much…" Asia said meekly as she tried to cover her body when she noticed Sakuya's intense gaze on her body, making her embarrassed while Sakuya chuckled at her.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so beautiful." He said as he took off his clothes, leaving him in his underwear while Asia's face turned redder from both his compliment and the sight of his bare body. While she did see Sakuya shirtless several times in the past but right now, the circumstances were different and the impact was greater than usual.

"Y.. You're lying… I'm sure you're disappointed because I'm not as big compared to Jeanne-onee-chan and the others…" Asia murmured as she tried to calm down but Sakuya shook his head at her words before he took her in his arms again.

"They're not too small and not to big. They're perfect, don't you think?" Sakuya said as he readjusted their positions, making her sit on his laps but this time, she faced the wall while her back was touching Sakuya's chest. It was easier for Sakuya to grope Asia's breasts as he traced them with his finger, making her shiver from the sensation.

"As long as Sakuya-san is happy, ha… Then, I'm happy too… Hya…" Asia said quietly before she moaned softly when he started to fondle her breasts which fitted perfectly in his hands and he brushed his fingers along her hard nipples. As she was feeling Sakuya's hands on her body, Asia tried to hold back her voice from coming out but a few moans came out, exciting Sakuya as his penis which was already half-erect in his pants started to completely become erect, forming a bulge in his underwear which pressed onto Asia's rear who widened her eyes when she felt her ass being pushed by something hard so she looked behind her and she was surprised by the sight. With trembling hands, she reached out for Sakuya's penis and started to clumsily fiddle with it through his underwear.

As they touched each other, Asia turned a bit so she could look at Sakuya's face before she kissed him who reciprocated while he slowly moved one of his hand from her breast to her stomach before he reached for her pussy and started to rub it through her panties, making Asia moan into the kiss but she kept kissing him and fondling his penis through his underwear while her body trembled from his gentle caress until he slipped his hand into her panties, making her widen her eyes before she felt a finger slowly enter inside her.

"Sakuya-san… ha…" Asia murmured as she felt Sakuya's finger moving in and out, making her shiver of pleasure as she never experienced that kind of feeling in her life. Meanwhile, Sakuya bite his lips as he approached his limit, but he widened his eyes when Asia started to jerk in front of him while he felt his hand being drenched in some fluids. Once Asia stopped cumming, she leaned on Sakuya's chest who took out his hand from her panties and when he looked at his sticky fingers, he couldn't hold in anymore as he took off his underwear.

"This is, hah… Sakuya-san's…" Asia muttered between pants as she glanced down at Sakuya's penis which was standing proudly, pointing at her face before she noticed Sakuya grabbing the edge of her wet panties.

"Can I?" Sakuya asked Asia who hummed, giving him her permission before he took them off, revealing her beautiful and drenched pussy to his eyes. He then softly lifted Asia, positioning her, so she could face him with her pussy above his penis with the tip pushing against her slit. As they looked at each other, Asia nodded to Sakuya who slowly bring her down as the tip of his penis penetrated her pussy, making Asia gasp at how she felt herself being progressively opened. She could feel its thickness as it slowly moved deeper inside her until it pierced her hymen, making her wince a bit as she felt the pain of losing her womanhood. She then hugged Sakuya, putting her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she tried to endure the pain. Meanwhile, Sakuya noticed her action before he saw some blood trickling out of her, mixing with her love juices which flowed on his penis so he stopped midway before he looked at Asia with a concerned look.

"Asia, are you o–" As Sakuya tried to ask her if she was alright, he was interrupted by Asia who kissed him before she looked at him with a smile.

"I'm fine… It doesn't hurt that much so…" Asia muttered as she looked straight into Sakuya's eyes who sighed. He knew that Asia could be stubborn sometimes, so he nodded, making her smile. As he grabbed Asia's ass, he slowly moved in and out with a slow piston motion and went deeper inside her inch by inch until he reached her uterus's entrance, Asia dig her fingernails into Sakuya's back with each stroke as she felt both pleasure and pain which started to slowly fade away as Sakuya started to kiss and fondle her ass tenderly which helped Asia to ignore the pain in favor of pleasure. Little by little, they started to lose themselves with the pleasures of the flesh as Sakuya started to move faster inside her while they kissed with their tongue dancing together and when he felt near his limit, Sakuya sped up making Asia moan loudly into the kiss, and they kept going until they both climaxed with Sakuya who spit out a large volume of sperm into Asia's womb.

'Ha… I can feel Sakuya-san's sperm, ah… it's so warm…" Asia murmured while moaning as she felt herself being filled with sperm and its warmness, she could also feel how Sakuya's penis kept twitching vigorously inside her while discharging everything inside her and once Sakuya stopped cumming, they both collapsed on the bed as they panted before they looked at each other with longing and affection in their eyes. And then, Sakuya bent to kiss her before their tongues intertwined with each other again and started to trade saliva for many seconds until they needed to take a breath, and when Sakuya moved his face away, a line of saliva connected the two tongues in midair.

"How do you feel?" Sakuya asked her as he stroke Asia's hair who smiled softly at him.

"I feel so warm and fulfilled right now… and very happy…" Asia murmured as she put a hand over her belly, making Sakuya smile before he glanced at her pussy where he could see some of his cum mixed with her blood, coming out of her body. The sight caused a stir in his penis making it erect again and when Asia noticed it, she chuckled while Sakuya could only give her an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, Sakuya-san… You did so much for me so… I want to satisfy you entirely…" Asia said as she put her hand on Sakuya's cheek which made him smile as he gave her a kiss while he raised her leg before he reenter her once more.

* * *

And so, they continued and did it several times, the room was filled with the sounds of moans and flesh slapping at each other while the smell of sweat and sexual fluids hanged in the air. Asia's pussy was already full of Sakuya's sperm and at every times he moved his penis in and out, some of the sperm leaked out, painting her inner thighs and spreading out on Sakuya's laps and the sheet under them. Asia's body had become more sensitive, causing her to experience repeated minor orgasms as more and more juices were released from her pussy while Sakuya kept pounding his penis deep inside her.

As he felt that he's near his limit and ready to unload his last ounce of sperm inside Asia, Sakuya kissed Asia who was already past her limits as she kept cumming with her body shaking from pleasure. Despite the fact that Sakuya already had several orgasms already, he then spit out a large volume of sperm into Asia who received it into her deepest part while moaning and when it stopped, she leaned on Sakuya as she put her head against her chest.

"Ha… I love you, Sakuya-san…" Asia murmured as she smiled with a satisfied expression before she slowly fall asleep on his chest while Sakuya smiled softly as he stroked her hair.

"I love you too… Now, what should I do with this?" He said as he looked at their bodies before he shrugged as he carried an asleep Asia to the bath so he could clean themselves.

* * *

**A/N: And this is the 2nd chapter of The Forbidden Anthology. **

**Thank you for the few reviews. **

**Here is a little moment between Asia and Sakuya which was in the chapter 28 of Hallowed Blade. It is quite difficult for me to think of a good lemon scene so please, forgive this lowly virgin for such a low quality lemon scene. **

**I'm still searching for a beta-reader / spell-checker for this story. May someone volunteer himself so I can improve those lemon stories? **


End file.
